


6 Times Carlos DeVil Used His Charm to Get What He Wanted and The 1 Time That Someone Finally Put Him In His Place

by bryzknowstheuniverse



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Angsty Carlos, But I did...so whoops, Carlos gets around, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I couldn't decide if I wanted to post this, M/M, Movie: Descendants (2015), Movie: Descendants 2, Multi, Nobody asked for this...ever, Post-Descendants 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryzknowstheuniverse/pseuds/bryzknowstheuniverse
Summary: The first time was kind of an accident, the next six stops on Carlos' Body Rocking Tour are definitely not...





	6 Times Carlos DeVil Used His Charm to Get What He Wanted and The 1 Time That Someone Finally Put Him In His Place

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Magyar available: [6 alkalom, mikor Carlos De Vil a sármjával kapta meg azt, amit akart és egy, mikor valaki végre a helyére tette](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864939) by [onlydeadsoulscantdance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlydeadsoulscantdance/pseuds/onlydeadsoulscantdance)



**1\. Ben**

The first time was kind of an accident. Carlos was frustrated and upset about a failed experiment. He had been working on the damn energy converter for a whole month, and he was seconds away from a successful completion when Chad had slammed open the door to his room, because God dammit it was his room and Chad needed to learn that and get the hell out, and his hand had slipped causing the wrong wire to fuse and set off an explosion. The explosion was localized and thankfully hadn’t caused any serious damage, but it did destroy the converter. Carlos closed his eyes, bit his lip, and counted to ten to calm down, and give Chad the time to get far far away. When he opened his eyes the room was clear. He looked at his failed prototype, it wasn’t just his time that was wasted. He had spent his whole STEM grant allowance on the materials needed to build the converter, and now he had nothing to show for it. He had to submit something to the grant committee in order to be allowed to continue his work with engineering. He had to figure out a way to get his hands on more materials.

That thought is what led him to King Ben’s office. He knocked softly on the door and waited anxiously for an answer. A few seconds later the door swung open to reveal a disgruntled Ben.

“Hey Carlos, is this important? I’m super swamped with everything going on. This whole process of invited more VK’s from the Isle and the legal ramifications of opening the barrier again, this is all a nightmare,” Ben shook his head and cleared his throat, “Sorry, Carlos. Not your problem, go ahead and tell me what’s up.” He looked Carlos dead in the eye, and the younger boy could see the stress behind those green eyes. Carlos scuffed his boot tip across the carpet, it felt almost bad and wrong to ask Ben for assistance now.

“I uhm. You know what? It’s okay. You’ve got so much going on, I will figure it out on my own. Really it’s all good.” Carlos stuttered. He turned to leave, but was stopped when Ben grabbed his arm, he turns to look at the king and sees the “no bullshit” look on his face, and takes his cue to start speaking. “Okay, fine. I’m here because the project that I was working on just got destroyed and I can’t afford to buy new materials for it...”

“Was there another explosion?” Ben interrupted, “Carlos. We have talked about this before, you have got to be more careful with what you’re working on. Accidents can become major problems, and I told you last time that another incident was going to lead to forced mandation that all of your engineering projects be conducted in an actual lab versus your room.” Ben had a steely look on his face, this was so not going in Carlos’ favor.

“But Ben! This time it wasn’t even my fault!” Carlos whined, “If stupid Chad would stop coming into my room unannounced and without permission then I would be able to focus and this wouldn’t have happened!” Carlos crossed his arms across his chest and pouted his lips to really express how fed up he is with being blamed for stupid Charming’s actions. His lips naturally puckering out even further with his frustration.

The next thing he knew he was being slammed backwards into the door of the King’s office and being held there by a growling Ben, whose supporting a serious look of hunger in eyes. “Those damn pouty lips should be illegal…” Ben murmured, and then pressed his lips forcefully to Carlos’.

Carlos’ heart pounded against his ribcage and his mind went blank, he gave into the pleasure and let it happen, all thoughts of his experiment flying out of his head. He preened and purred and Ben runs his very skilled hands down his much leaner body. This seemed to excite Ben even more if the resounding growl was any indication. Carlos decided that sound was the best thing he had ever heard.

 

Thirty minutes later he was closing the door to Ben’s office behind him, straightening his clothes with a letter of Royal Approval in his hand for the supplies he needed.

 

  
**2\. Jane**

The second time wasn’t an accident. Carlos wanted to test a theory that he had begun to form about what happened with Ben. He really wanted to know if he could use his body and cuteness to get more things that he wanted.

Carlos chose Jane as the subject for this experiment. He figured that she was an easy target. Low self-esteem and constant parental belittling meant super easy to manipulate. He learned that first hand on the Isle when he was subject to bullying of his own.

He found her in the library after supper one evening, nose in several books and typing away on her computer, obviously working on an assignment for one of her classes. Carlos pulled a chair out across from her at the table. She didn’t notice him at first, so Carlos cleared his throat a little loudly to gain her attention.

Jane jumped a little at the realization that she wasn’t alone, hand flying to her chest out of reflex. She relaxed visibly when she saw who had joined her. “My word, Carlos. You startled me.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Jane.” Carlos said with faux innocence. “I just saw you sitting here and it looked like you were stressed out and could use a little company.” He smiled genuinely to punctuate this and he could almost see all of Jane’s resistance melt away.

“That’s really sweet of you, Carlos. I am stressed. I am so swamped with this project for Care of Magical Animals, I have no idea what I’m doing or how I’m going to finish this.” Jane placed her head in her hands. Carlos carefully moved to the seat next to hers and gently placed his arm around her shoulders, she tensed at first but then relaxed into his touch. Carlos felt bad about his original plan, she was vulnerable, and using her as his pawn in his experiment was morally wrong, but he was a VK and knew that his plan needed to be continued.

“It’s alright, Jane. You are so sweet and so smart, you’re going to do great on this paper.” She stopped sniffling and raised her head to look into Carlos’ eyes, her eyes looked even bluer because of her tears. They were mesmerizing to Carlos and helped him to continue, he pushed himself forward and placed his lips to hers. She squeaked in surprise and looked at Carlos with wide eyes, but when he pressed forward again she closed her eyes and let him. After a few moments, Carlos moved to kiss her neck, Jane’s head flew back in pleasure and he mentally fist bumped himself. His plan was working. “You know, Jane,” he started, Jane whimpering out a response, begging him to continue, “you don’t have to do everything alone...you could let Evie and I take over the scholastic decathlon team. Don’t you think that would be a good idea.” Jane sounded like she was about to protest, when Carlos sucked at a special spot under her ear and began tracing his fingers up her inner thigh under her skirt. Jane cried out in response, any rational thoughts leaving her brain. Carlos smirked to himself and continued on with his mission.

 

The next day, Jane announced to everyone that Carlos and Evie would be taking over her position as the head of the scholastic decathlon team. She refused to make eye contact with Carlos and blushed when he even looked her way. Carlos considered this the evidence he needed; he indeed could get whatever he wanted when he used his body.

 

 

  
**3\. Chad Charming**

The next stop on Carlos’ Body Rocking Tour was none other than Chad Charming himself. Carlos wasn’t kidding when he said that he was fed up with Chad letting himself into his room. Lord only knows how many 3D printed versions of their room key that he had in his room, but Carlos was hellbent on making sure that all of those were destroyed.

He was not sure exactly what he could do to really entice Chad into handing over the keys, Jane and Ben were easy enough, but then again neither of them were narcissistic assholes. Chad’s suite wasn’t hard to find. It was as ostentatious as one would expect from him. Carlos rang the bell, because apparently that was a thing you could have if you came from royalty.

When Chad opens the door he is wearing powder blue satin pajama pants with golden trim and nothing else. Carlos stared for a little longer than necessary at Chad’s muscled chest before snapping out of it and looking up to find a smug look on the prince’s face. The older boy broke the silence, “I know my muscle definition is unreal. So what do you need, Little Man.” he said smugly, stepping back to allow Carlos to enter the room.

“Well, I think that it’s time that we have a conversation about where you’re not allowed to be without permission.” Carlos said in what he hoped would be a dark and sultry tone, “Prince Charming, I think it’s time for you to be punished.” Carlos smirked when he saw Chad gulp, his strategy was working. “You want to be punished, don’t you, Prince Charming? You’d really like that. You need someone to put you in your place.” Chad nodded enthusiastically in response and looked at Carlos for further directions, fully accepting Carlos as his dominant. “Get on your bed, on your back, hands stretched over your head.” Chad quickly followed orders, waiting with baited breath for Carlos’ sign of approval. Carlos made his way to the bed and granted him this with a kiss on the cheek. He straddled Chad’s hips and reached into his back pocket, pulling out two of the many scarves that Evie had left around his room. He took one of the scarves and carefully wrapped one of Chad’s wrists before threading the scarf through the bars of his headboard and securing him in place by tightly wrapping the scarf around his other wrist. Chad pulled on his restraints a bit to test them out, and Carlos made a satisfied grunt when he saw that Chad was locked in place. “Now Chad, I’m going to need you to pick a safe word, something you can use in case this becomes too much, can you do that for me, Baby Prince?”

“Yeahh...uh yeahh…” Chad gasped out, “I can...I can... do that for you...I uh… ‘crown’...I want my safe word to be ‘crown’.” Carlos nodded in agreement.

“Okay, so if you say ‘Crown’ we stop, it’s all over.” Chad nodded in agreement, “I’m going to wrap this scarf around your head like a blindfold, alright?” Chad nodded again, “Chad, sweetheart, I’m going to need you to use your words so that I know that you know what you’re consenting to.”

“Yes sir. You can blindfold me.” Chad said as clearly as he could, Carlos took this as all he needed and carefully wrapped the silk garment around Chad’s head. He waved his hand in front of Chad’s face to check its efficiency.

“Alright honey, here we go.” Carlos said feigning confidence as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of Chad’s pajama pants before beginning to pull them down.

 

Carlos worked quickly, searching through every drawer and container he could find in the room and its luxurious attached bathroom. Chad laid blissed out and asleep on the bed. Carlos had worked quickly with him as well, thankfully Chad was pretty easy to string out physically. All in all, Carlos found thirty seven of the 3D printed keys around the room. He took deep breaths to balance his frustration so that he didn’t start yelling and blow the whole plan wide open. He carefully unwrapped the scarf from Chad’s head making sure that the older boy stayed asleep, and then the one on his wrists. He grabbed the keys and scarves and made his way to the door, looking over his shoulder again to check on Chad, and nodding to himself, another job well done.

 

 

**4\. Uma, Gil, and Harry**

The battle at the Cotillion hadn’t ended tension between Uma and her crew and Auradon. Not by a long shot. King Ben had started negotiations with Uma, his goal was for the total rehabilitation of all children of villains under the age of eighteen. This concept had been met with a lot of resistance. At his wit's end, Ben had called Carlos into his office and had asked for a huge favor.

“What the Hell, Ben?!?!?!” Carlos blanched, in total shock of what the young king had just asked him to do.

“Carlos. I need you to use your powers of persuasion to convince at least one of the Big Three VKs on the Isle to see the light and begin behavior rehabilitation. You are the only one who I feel confident can do this, without fear of turning back…” Ben said carefully, waiting for Carlos’ response.

“What power of persuasion, Ben? I have no power over them. I was just the little guy they picked on! There’s no way that I will be able to convince them.” Carlos was pretty sure that Ben had lost his damn mind. Ben moved closer to the younger boy and ran his fingers gently down the side of his face.

“You know exactly what power of persuasion that I am speaking of. You and that perfectly little body of yours, wild eyed and innocent, you could get anyone to do what you want and you know that.” Carlos blushed at the accusation, Ben must have heard about Jane and Chad. “Exactly. So you’re going to use that tight little body of yours to work some magic on them, and when you get back, you’re all mine.” Ben growled seductively. Carlos squirmed a bit under the gaze of the king, but he knew that the choice was made for him.

 

Carlos fidgeted in the backseat of the royal town car that had been assigned to be his ride back to his former home. He hated this. Ben was sending him in to whore himself out to these monsters, in the vain hope that one of them might be slightly less evil than they let on. There was absolutely no way that he was letting Ben have what he wanted when he got back to Auradon...IF he got back to Auradon. He might wind up with cement shoes at the bottom of the ocean with this mission.

The car parked down by the secret hideout, a direct access pipe nearby that would lead him to Ursula’s. Carlos wanted to limit the amount of time that he was out in the streets, to lessen the chance that his mother might catch him. Carlos climbed out, and instructed the driver to meet him back at this spot in two and a half hours. Carlos figured that the time table should be sufficient. He was already going to have to burn and/or scrub his skin off to sanitize when he got back to his dorm, he wanted to have time after that to cleanse his mind by watching anime before he had to report for the VK’s weekly dinner.

Ursula’s smelled like a rank and rotten scum bucket. Carlos wouldn’t eat anything that came from that place even if he was paid a massive amount of money. He steeled himself a bit and walked right through the front door. The room went silent as soon as he entered. Faces filled with shock, that he dared to come back here after what had gone down two months prior.

“What the Hell do you want, you wee little runt?” Spewed a heavily accented voice from somewhere off to the left, Carlos knew it was Harry before he even came into his eyesight.

“Hello Harry. I request an accord with you, your captain, and the second mate.” Carlos said coolly, looking down in disgust at the puddle of sick that had been left on the floor of the restaurant. He looked back up when he hadn’t heard a peep from Harry and was met by a look of confusion, “It means that I want a meeting with you, Uma, and Gil you dumb ass.” Carlos said smugly.

“I know what it means, you smug little shit.” Harry barked back, Carlos knew this was a damn lie but he let him have it. “I believe that can be arranged. Wait here for a minute, I’ll go tell Uma and send Gil to get you.” Harry spun on his heel and was gone. Carlos glared at a few of the other pirates eyeing him, he was in no mood for their shit today. Less than a minute later, Gil came stumbling out of the side room where Harry had disappeared.

“Dalmatian Boy. Dude, can I just say how strange it is for you to be back here? It’s trippy man.” Gil said as he approached Carlos, a goofy grin on his face. Carlos rolled his eyes.

“Good to see you too, Gil. So, are we doing this, or what?” Carlos said impatiently, eager to get this whole thing over with. Gil’s smile faded a bit, but he motioned for Carlos to follow him up a set of stairs. They walked through the last door on the right side of a stale smelling hallway and into an apartment of sorts. At the head of a dining table sat Uma, with Harry to her side. She looked amused, albeit curious.

“Well if it isn’t one of the sniveling backstabbers.” Uma said smoothly with a built in grimace on her face. “To what do we owe the pleasure, Carlos DeVil?” Carlos remained as calm as he could, he wasn’t going to let these three punks manipulate him, he was going to get what he came here to get and then go home.

“Uma, Harry, Gil, I come on behalf of the kingdom of Auradon to extend yet another olive branch. As you know, King Ben strongly believes in his rehabilitation efforts here on the Isle…” Uma scoffed, and kicked her feet up on the table. “Watch yourself, you disrespectful sea witch, that’s the king you’re getting huffy over. Personally, I would have zapped your stank ass right then and there when you got all tentacley, never would have let you swim away, but King Ben believes in the good of people. So here’s the offer, you agree to consider Ben’s program, you sign a nifty contract that you’ll stop attacking kids who are applying to come to Auradon, and in return I make you feel really really really good with my mouth, hands, and...other body parts. And trust me, I don’t make empty promises, I deliver.” The three villains look shocked, like Carlos’ pitch was something that they never thought they would ever hear. They didn’t look disgusted though, so Carlos figures that Ben was at least partially correct about his statement of Carlos’ power of persuasion.

“So you’re here, pimping out your body, so that we will sign a contract agreeing to stop attacking people and possibly be rehabilitated to be good…?” Uma asks, genuinely seeming puzzled, but with a definitive edge in her voice, “You think you’re that good, Dog Boy?”

“Oh, I know that I’m that good. There’s a reason that King Ben sent me here instead of coming himself.” Carlos said with a smirk and cocking an eyebrow. By the looks on their faces that wouldn’t be the only thing he was cocking while he was here on the Isle.

 

When all was said and done, Carlos left the Isle with contracts signed by none other than Uma and Harry Hook, and a very giddy and happy Gil Gaston hanging onto him like a spider monkey. He was exhausted and covered in questionable substances, but definitely successful in his mission.

Carlos took great pleasure in dropping the two contracts on Ben’s desk and handing over Gil. He took even more pleasure when Ben groaned in frustration after he asked when Carlos’ sweet ass would be coming back to him, and Carlos denied him harshly and walked out, swinging his hips dramatically for added effect.

 

 

  
**5\. Jay**

Carlos was still sore three days after his heated orgy with Uma and her boys. He wasn’t sure that he would ever feel like himself again, that’s why he was desperate to get out of Tourney practice. He was in no mood to get tackled to the ground by a whole bunch of sweaty guys. He had had quite enough of that for a long while, thank you very much. So he went to the one person who could pardon him from practice.

“No.” Jay said with finality, searching around his side of the room for his tourney singlet. He began throwing things around in frustration.

“Come on Jay, please!!!” Carlos begged, “I feel like shit man, it hurts to walk, let alone run around and get pummelled!” Carlos walked over to one of the piles and snatched the tank desired tank top before handing it to Jay.

“And whose fault is that, Los? You’ve been slutting yourself out for favors for the past two weeks.” Carlos looked at him with a look of pure horror on his face. “What? You thought that I didn’t notice something was different about my best friend? You came back the other day with bruises and your neck lined with hickies. It wasn’t hard to pry it out of Ben. I mean seriously dude; Ben, Jane, and Chad were bad enough. But then, you let Ben send you over to the Isle and play fucktoy for Uma and her Drones? Then you freaking bring Gil back with you! Jesus, Carlos, what are you fucking doing, man? You could get hurt?” Jay was yelling. Jay never yelled at Carlos, he knew the abuse that he had dealt with at home growing up, and always took special care to be soft and safe with Carlos.

Carlos’ eyes welled up with tears. He was overwhelmed. One of his best friends was yelling at him, he had dug himself into this whole where everyone just assumed that he was this massive slut, and he didn’t even want any of the things that he had got from it anymore. He slid down the wall and wrapped his arms around his legs and was full on sobbing now, he felt Jay slide down next to him and turned away from the larger man.

“Carlos, baby, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. Any of that.” Jay said, soft remorse in his voice. Carlos still wouldn’t look at him. “You don’t have to come to practice today, mental health days are just as important as physical injuries. You need time to rest and be away. Look, we don’t have a match until next week anyway, so why don’t you take the rest of the week off? I just want you to feel better.” Jay’s voiced cracked somewhere in his speech, and Carlos knows that if he could, he would be crying.

 

Carlos allows himself to be held and cuddled by Jay for the next hour, until Jay has to head off to practice. Carlos mainly does it for Jay’s benefit. Jay likes to feel like he’s fixing people, or at least aiding in the process. Carlos doesn’t feel like he will be fixed anytime soon, he still feels broken, but his friend feels better and that’s really all he could have wanted in the situation.

They didn’t kiss or sleep together, or partake in any of the other physical activities that Carlos has grown accustomed too, but he did use his body for Jay’s comfort, so he figures that it is just emotional intimacy instead of physical, and that he’s still a slut for it.

 

 

  
**6\. Mal**

Mal’s spellbook is in the museum, but Carlos is fairly certain that she still has some of the spells written down somewhere. Or maybe she can come up with a new spell, Carlos isn’t sure exactly how it works. He didn’t really know what spell that he was looking for, maybe a time spell, so he could go back in time to before all of this started, or maybe just a happiness spell. He knows they exist, that the spell acts like an antidepressant. He’s known people who have had a similar spell like that done, Neymar, the son of Prince Naveen and Princess Tiana, had it done last semester. He had sworn that it had made all of the difference too. He was able to finish the semester and then start counseling. Carlos frequently thought about Neymar’s struggles and how they related to his own. He had formed some strong coping mechanisms to deal with his depression and anxiety, things that kept the darkness at bay, but with all of this added stress and negative feelings, those weren’t working right now.

Mal was flopped on her bed watching some stupid video on her tablet when Carlos let himself into her room. She barely looked up at him, so engrossed in whatever the baby kitten was doing. Carlos sat next to Mal on her bed and looked at the video over her shoulder. When the video was done, he took the tablet from her, turned it off, and placed it on her bedside table. Mal looked at him confused, but he didn’t give her a chance to say anything, just placed his lips on hers. Mal gave in with no hesitation. He placed a hand in her hair and deepened the kiss. It felt right, it felt good. Sharing himself with someone he knew so well. He pulled away from Mal and looked into her eyes, they were glowing green like they did when she felt evil, she was definitely enjoying herself. Carlos smirked and slid down the bed, settling on his elbows between her legs. Her eyes glowed even brighter.

 

Carlos laid next to Mal in her bed. Her thin sheets covering their bodies. She rolled on her side and looked at him, “So what do I owe you for this?” Mal said, looking at him plainly. Carlos’ heart hurt. One of his dearest friends saying something like that was painful, even if it was true. She and Jay had hit the nail on the head. Mal must have picked up on his change in feelings, “Shit. Carlos, I’m sorry. You know that I am not the most delicate person, but you’ve never explored this side of our friendship before, so why the change?” Carlos sat up, gearing himself up to say the truth.

“I’m sorry, Mal. I shouldn’t have abused our friendship like this.” Carlos shook his head, “I was trying to distract you so that I could get ahold of one of your spells.” He was ashamed. So very ashamed.

“Carlos...you know that my spell book is in the museum now. I vowed to Fairy Godmother that I wouldn’t use my magic anymore…” She sighed and ran a calming hand across Carlos’ back. “What spell were you even hoping for me to use?” Carlos took a deep breath, but it didn’t really help.

“A happiness spell.” He blurted out. “I wanted you to cast a happiness spell on me. So that I can get over all of this shit and just be myself again.” He hung his head down as he said this.

“Los...honey.” Mal started, stopping to gather her words. “Spells don’t fix everything. If you’re hurting a happiness spell won’t fix everything, trust me on that one.” Carlos nodded in agreement and got out of the bed. He slipped his close back on and was on his way to the door, when he heard Mal call out for him to wait. He turned around and Mal handed him a slip of paper. “Here is the spell, Carlos. I want perform it for you though, you’ll have to find someone else to do it for you. You’re not broken, Carlos. You just need to find yourself again.” Mal gave Carlos a sad smile, but finally let him leave.

 

 

 

**7\. Evie**

Carlos was wandering aimlessly around the quad taking Duke for his nightly walk. Duke was clearly done with Carlos’ shit as much as everyone else was. The world felt like it was closing on him, and the spell that Mal had written on a piece of paper felt like it was burning a hole in his jacket pocket. He felt like he was having a complete meltdown. His chest was tight, and he felt like he couldn’t breathe he collapsed to the ground and curled up into a ball, rocking back and forth. Everything was fading, he could vaguely hear someone calling his name, but he let the darkness envelope him, it was pointless to resist.

 

Carlos woke up with warm blankets swaddling him and a sweet scent in the air. He could tell that he wasn’t in his room, even without opening his eyes, the aura here, it just made him feel safe. He let his eyes flutter open and his heart skipped a beat when he saw who was sitting on the end of the bed. Slim legs crossed, red lips pursed in contemplation while flipping through some sort of academic journal, and blue hair twisted and braided into a crown on her head. Carlos groaned as he tried to move, this drew Evie’s attention to him immediately.

“Don’t even think about getting out of this bed, Carlos. You need to rest and relax, and since you can’t be trusted to do that on your own, I am forced to supervise you.” Evie stated as a matter of fact. Carlos knew that arguing with her would be pointless. Carlos knew that Evie knew him better than anyone else in this world. She had saved him on the Isle when they were much younger, became his best friend in the entire world. Carlos only learned of love because of Evie, and fact that burned his heart to this very day.

“Wha...what...happ...happen...happened?” Carlos stuttered out, his throat hurt like he had swallowed glass. Wordlessly, Evie reached to the her bedside table and handed Carlos a glass of water. He sipped it carefully, coughing a few times, before finally being able to take a full sip. “Sorry. What happened to me? Why am I here?”

“You passed out in the quad. You had a panic attack.” She replied in a soft tone, “Probably because you’ve been spreading yourself too thin, and not taking responsibility for your actions.” Carlos ducked his head down, he seemed to be doing this a lot lately. “I am going to ask you one time, Carlos. Once and only once. What’s going on with you? And don’t you even think of trying to bullshit me or try to lay on the charm to get what you want. I’m not playing that game with you.”

“Alright, no bullshit. I don’t even know how this all happened. Chad made me blow up my energy converter, and you know how hard I had worked on that, so I went to Ben to ask for more supplies and he got mad at me and I guess I like pouted, which turned him on, and then the next thing I know, I’m being slammed up against the door and he was kissing me and it felt good. And afterwards he gave me a signed decree so that I could get my supplies, and I thought that was cool. That finally I found a way to get what I want. Like Jay was always good at stealing, and Mal just commanded authority, and you’re...you’re so beautiful, that everyone always just wanted to give you things. So I tried it out some more. I got the Academic Decathlon team handed to us by playing around with Jane. I finally got all of my damn keys back from Chad, by tying him to his bed. And I felt fine, I felt okay with myself even after all of that. But then...then…” Tears were sliding rapidly down his face and he felt like there was a lump of tar in his throat, “then Ben...he told me that I had to go back...back to the Isle and seduce Uma, Harry, and Gil to get them to sign some stupid contract about the rehabilitation. And after that, it’s like I just lost myself.” He felt Evie slide closer to him, she rested her head on his shoulder and he continued, “It hurt Evie, it hurt so bad. And they signed the contracts, and that’s good. It means that we can bring more VKs over without retaliation, but at what cost? Before Ben I hadn’t even messed around with anyone, I kissed Jane a few times, but other than that nothing. Well, except for my first kiss, back on the Isle, on my fourteenth birthday. The most beautiful girl in the whole world kissed me, told me it was part of my present. I couldn’t believe my luck when you did that. It was amazing.” Carlos shook his head, trying to get back to the point of his story, “Anyway. That doesn’t matter now. Everyone thinks I’m a slut. I emotionally slutted myself out to Jay to make him feel better about how big of a slut I am now, and I slept with Mal, which is like...ewww. And she gave me this spell in return. A happiness spell, but she wouldn’t recite it for me. She said that I had to fix myself. That spells don’t fix problems. I was thinking about that and how badly I fucked my life up when I collapsed. I’m broken.” Carlos finished his long winded speal, waiting for Evie to weigh in. To yell at him, tell him that he made stupid decisions and ruined his life, something negative.

“Wow. That’s a lot.” Evie said, she sat up and turned to face Carlos, when he wouldn’t meet her gaze she placed her hands on the sides of his head and made him look her straight in the eyes. “You are not broken, Carlos DeVil. I never want to hear those words come out of your mouth again. You may have made some mistakes and gotten in over your head, but you are not broken. You are perfectly whole and just perfect in general. You’re so smart, and you care so much. You didn't do any of this on purpose, you’re still the same Carlos that I’ve known and loved since I was seven, and that’s never going to change. I won’t let it.” Evie’s beautiful eyes bore into his own and made him feel like he was on cloud nine, but she loved him like a little brother, it would never be more.

“Yeah, I know, you love me like a little brother. Like you love Mal and Jay. We are the VKs. Woo.” Carlos said, he couldn’t fake happiness over this. He was already down on himself, he didn’t need to be reminded that he could never have who he truly wanted.

“No, Carlos. I don’t love you like them. I don’t love you like a little brother or just as a friend…” Evie started, but she didn’t have to finish. Carlos’ heart swelled in his chest. The light was back in his chest, a bright blue heart shaped light.

“I love you like that too, Evie. So much. For so long.” This time when his pressed his lips forward he was met immediately with warmth and comfort. Evie saw right through his lies and pain and saw the real him, and he was so grateful that she did.

 

Evie was the only person to ever put Carlos in his place, to get him to stop living in his head. Evie saved him in more ways than one, and Carlos loved her so very much. Every wrong turn had led him straight into her arms, and he didn’t have to rely on his charm and body to know that Evie was going to always be there. He couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life returning the favor for her.


End file.
